


Over The Line ~YamaYama~ Smut

by eliza_multifandom



Series: ~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [25]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Bottom Yamaguchi Tadashi, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliza_multifandom/pseuds/eliza_multifandom
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: ~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169885
Kudos: 21





	Over The Line ~YamaYama~ Smut

Yamaguchi sat on the bed nervously as he waited for Kageyama to finish up in the shower. He played with the silk robe he had on as he wondered how he got here. 

* * *

_It all started with Kageyama and Yamaguchi innocently cuddling in their shared bed. Until Kageyama's hands started to move down to Yamaguchi's waist, receiving a less than pure noise out. They were both taken back by the whimper and buried their heads into one another. It became silent and peaceful again, but Yamaguchi couldn't help the lewd thoughts spinning around in his head._

_"Kageyama...do you think we're ready?"_

_"Are you sure? We've only been dating for a few months."_

_"But we've known each other for like 6 years!"_

_"Yeah but-"_

_"It's fine! I promise you won't hurt me!"_

_"I just don't want to- Tadashi?" The green haired boy shifted out of his boyfriend's arms and pinned him to the bed._

_"Tobio, please. I really really want you~" The trapped one looked up in amazement. As he realized how bold he had grown over time before he sighed._

_"Go shower first."_

* * *

Y amaguchi cursed himself for being so confident and horny. He organized the pillows and blankets on the bed to keep himself and his thoughts from imploding. He was getting slightly impatient so got on all fours, licked his fingers, and slowly inserted one. He let out a breathy moan from the slightly painful feeling. He let the painful pulsing fade out before moving the finger. After a few minutes he got used to the feeling and the pleasure beat out the pain. But before he could add the second one in, the bathroom door opens. He quickly took the finger out, causing another tinge of pain. He stared at Kageyama's fine built body at the doorway, but all Kageyama could think about was the lewd position Yamaguchi was in. 

"Wh-what were you doing...?" Kageyama turned his head in an attempt to hide his blushing face. Yamaguchi flipped himself over and threw the blanket onto his body. He kept staring at his boyfriend in the towel and quietly giggled. "What's so funny?" The uke got up from the bed and his body met up with the seme's. 

"It's nothing but, I'm just guessing...that certainly got you up, didn't it?" Yamaguchi's eyelids fluttered a bit as he slightly looked up into Kageyama's blue eyes. The younger one didn't even notice the hand that palmed the bulge that showed up on the towel. "Bed. Now." Kageyama was taken back by the demand, but simply smirked. 

"What if I don't move?" Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow before dragging Kageyama by the wrist and pinned him to the bed. The towel and silk robe flew off of their bodies and onto the ground, leaving them bare naked. Yamaguchi took Kageyama in his hand and started to slowly pump before putting the length into his mouth. "Fu-fuck... T-Tashi~" Kageyama's mind went foggy as the warm feeling surrounded him. Yamaguchi took the whole thing into his mouth and gagged as the tip kissed the back of his throat. "M-move...and go fast~" Yamaguchi started swirling his tongue as fast as he possibly could, bobbing his head up and down and pumped whatever he couldn't fit in his mouth with his hand. Kageyama let out breathy moans, occasionally letting Yamaguchi's name slip off of his lips. He gripped onto the dark green locks as he released into the warm mouth. "Fuck, Tadashi~" He sighed as the giver swallowed every drop and licked everything clean. Yamaguchi took the still hard cock out of his mouth and started to leave little kisses on Kageyama's cheek. "D-do you need prepping still?" Yamaguchi nodded in response as he slowly stuck his ass up. Kageyama nervously circled his middle finger around the already wet hole before inserting. 

"Tobioooo~" Yamaguchi moaned at the feeling of pleasure that returned to him. He placed his hand onto Kageyama's cheek before roughly crashing their lips together. They pulled away from each other when Kageyama put his free hand on the other's shoulder, gently pushing him away before asking a question. 

"How many did you use earlier?" Kageyama continued to move his finger in and out. 

"J-just ooone~" Yamaguchi quietly moaned out. 

"No wonder why you're not feeling anything. I'm gonna add the second one then." A half nod was given as permission. Kageyama added two more fingers. The pain of his hole being stretched out alarming Yamaguchi. 

"Y-YOU SAID YOU'RE ONLY ADDING O-ONE MORE!"

"But this'll take less time. I...I really want you now..." Kageyama mumbled as he continued to gently move three of his fingers. Yamaguchi kissed one of Kageyama's temples in reassurance. 

"Then...then that's totally fine." Kageyama kept moving his fingers slowly and not too deep, just enough for a stretch. "Tobio, faster, deeper, I really wanna feel good~" Yamaguchi quietly moaned into Kageyama's ear which almost made him cum right there and then. Kageyama obeyed Yamaguchi's wishes once again and sped up, making his moans louder with each thrust. Yamaguchi was close to cumming, but something threw him even more over the edge. "THERE~" He yelled when a certain spot was hit. _F-fuck...is this how being hit in the prostate feels like? D-damn...it's so good..._ Yamaguchi thought to himself as Kageyama kept roughly fucking him with his fingers. "AH FUCK, TOBIO~" He yelled as he released onto the bed, a bit of the white getting on Kageyama's thigh. After Yamaguchi came down from he high, he held onto the wall in desperation as his legs trembled after supporting him for so long. Yamaguchi, still breathless, inserted Kageyama into him himself and started to bounce. His loud moans and occasional screams bounced off the walls and into their ears. Neither of them were aware that he could make such lewd noises. Kageyama gripped onto the tanned waist and guided his body to be in sync with his upward thrusts. Shortly after, Yamaguchi came again and Kageyama pulled out before his release, leaving Yamaguchi to feel a bit empty. Kageyama flipped their bodies so that he was on top and pinning his boyfriend to the bed. He roughly rammed back into Yamaguchi's hole, earning a silent cry. 

"J-just bare with me for a bit longer..." Tears formed in their eyes, but Yamaguchi kissed Kageyama's away. "Sorry...I'm just...so happy." He pulled their bodies closer together before moving roughly again. Yamaguchi screamed and cried at the overstimulation. Just as they almost reached their highs, Kageyama pulled out, but Yamaguchi rolled his hips onto Kageyama. 

"I-inside~~" Yamaguchi managed to say. Kageyama entered back in and with a few more thrusts, they came together, saying each other's names. 

* * *

Kageyama came back into the bedroom and tossed a water bottle to Yamaguchi before laying down next to him again. 

"Anything hurting?"

"Just my lower back and legs, but it doesn't bother me."

"I'm...I'm so glad we did it." Kageyama laid on his side, pulling Yamaguchi in close. 

"Me too." They held on tight to each other's bodies before they drifted into sleep.


End file.
